Liebe wie Zuckerwatte
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Eine Sammlung fluffig-weicher Fanfics.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.  
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.  
  
Wir haben uns heute per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF's schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.  
  
LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE   
  
Zum fünften Mal zerknüllte er das Blatt Pergament und warf es achtlos hinter sich auf den Boden.  
  
Er war einmal Lehrer gewesen, er müsste eigentlich mit Worten umgehen können, aber er schaffte es nicht seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.  
  
Er empfand soviel für sie.  
  
Er konnte nicht unbedingt von Liebe auf den ersten Blick sprechen. Er hatte sich über sie geärgert als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, sie für unverantwortlich gehalten, aber jetzt war das anders.  
  
Er wusste nicht mal wann das passiert war, aber er liebte sie, wie verrückt und aus tiefstem Herzen, wie Fred Weasley seine Liebe zu Angelina Johnson kommentiert hatte.  
  
Ja, das war es auch was Remus empfand, aber er konnte es ihr nicht schreiben.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er hochgehen, in ihr Zimmer und es ihr einfach ins Gesicht sagen.  
  
Aber das traute er sich dann doch nicht.  
  
Nicht das Remus Lupin schüchtern war oder Angst hatte, nein, aber er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt der Frau seines Herzens einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben.  
  
Nun saß er also hier und versuchte verzweifelt seine Gefühle zu Papier zu bringen.  
  
Seufzend griff er zum nächsten Blatt Pergament und begann erneut.  
  
„Was schreibst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" hörte er plötzlich ihre Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Schnell versteckte Remus das Pergament oder besser gesagt er versuchte es.  
  
Sie hatte inzwischen schon die herumliegenden Papierbälle entdeckt und einen von ihnen aufgehoben.  
  
„MMmmh.", murmelte sie und öffnete diesen bevor er sie davon abhalten konnte.  
  
Remus wurde blass. Würde sie ihn auslachen? Würde sie überhaupt reagieren?  
  
„Ich habe nie gewusst was Liebe ist, bis ich dich traf. Wenn mich einer fragt was ich an dir liebe, dann weiß ich nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Es sind die 1.000 Sommersprossen, die ich am liebsten einzeln küssen möchte. Das kurze pinkfarbene Haar, durch das ich mit meinen Fingern fahren möchte. Dein Lächeln, dass den Raum erhellt und mein Herz mit Wärme füllt. Wenn ich dich sehe, schlägt man Herz tausendmal schneller. Du hast mir den Glauben daran gegeben, dass Liebe wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot, warm und flauschig. Aber ich bin es nicht wert von dir geliebt zu werden.", las Tonks den Brief.  
  
Remus senkte nervös den Blick.  
  
„Remus.", sagte sie und schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
Er traute sich nicht sie anzusehen. Er wollte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen wenn sie ihm eine Abfuhr erteilte. Es würde auch so schon genug wehtun.  
  
„Du liebst mich?" „Ja.", sagte er leise.  
  
Tonks legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, so dass er sie ansehen musste.  
  
„Remus, das ist wunderschön ,was du geschrieben hast." „Wunderschön?" er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.  
  
Tonks stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie ihn zärtlich küsste. 


	2. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte II

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.  
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.  
  
Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF's schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.  
  
Lieben Dank an Maria3261102, Kiki und Miss Shirley-Blythe für ihre Reviews.  
  
LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE   
  
TEIL 2  
  
Tonks und Remus hatten das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens für sich alleine. Sie waren die einzigen festen Bewohner.  
  
Remus hatte ihr heute gesagt, wenn sie ihm Badezimmer fertig war, sollte sie ins Wohnzimmer kommen.  
  
Als Tonks im Bademantel ins Wohnzimmer kam, war das Gewitter draußen schon ausgebrochen, was den ganzen Nachmittag schon in der Luft gelegen hatte.  
  
Remus hatte überall im Raum Kerzen verteilt, die den Raum jetzt in ein sanftes Licht tauchten.  
  
Die Couch hatte er ein Stück vom Kamin weggerückt und eine Decke vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet.  
  
Von irgendwoher ertönte leise Musik von Beethoven.  
  
Remus saß auf der Decke und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
  
„Komm her ,Dora.", forderte er sie auf.  
  
Dora war der Spitzname, den er ihr verpasst hatte. Tonks fand er zu unpersönlich. Und Nymphadora wollte sie nicht genannt werden.  
  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte sie irritiert und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Decke.  
„Ich habe dir doch vorhin ein Picknick versprochen.", erwiderte er.  
„Du bist verrückt, aber trotzdem danke. ", sagte Tonks und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Du weißt, ich tue alles für dich."  
  
Sie begannen Marshmallows im Kamin zu rösten, was sich bei Tonks als schwierig erwies, obwohl ihr Vater Muggel war, hatte sie da etwas Probleme.  
  
Remus versuchte ihr gerade vergeblich zu erklären, dass man die Marshmellows aus dem Feuer nehmen musste, bevor sie schwarz waren.  
  
„Dora, das sind Marshmallows, keine Holzkohle. Oder isst du die etwa verbrannt?"  
„Eigentlich nicht.", Tonks musste kichern, als der ehemals weiße Marshmallow pechschwarz war.  
„Ach ja?" „Ich stehe eher auf Werwölfe, jung und knackig.", meinte Tonks und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
„Wollen sie mich verführen ,Miss Tonks?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme und lächelte.  
„Küss mich einfach."  
  
Remus hob seine Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange, so zart, dass Tonks fast glaubte, eine Feder berühre ihre Haut.  
  
Tonks spürte wie Remus andere Hand ihren Rücken hinaufwanderte und sich seine Finger in ihren Haar vergruben.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön.", sagte er ,als sich ihre Lippen atemlos trennten.  
„Ich bin nur schön für dich ,weil du mich liebst."  
„Nicht nur deswegen. Dora, du bist für mich die wunderschönste Frau der Welt."  
  
Als Tonks Hände über seine Brust strichen, spürte sie seine Muskeln.  
  
Tonks schaute ihm in die Augen und begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf, streifte es ihm behutsam ab und barg, als das Hemd hinter Remus auf den Boden fiel, den Kopf in seiner Schulter.  
  
Remus beugte sich nach vorne, seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter um ihr Halt zu geben.  
  
Remus lehnte sich soweit vor, dass Tonks auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr knien konnte. Tonks erschauderte als sie Remus Hände am Gürtel ihres Bademantels spürte. 


	3. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte III

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.  
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.  
  
Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.  
  
LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE   
  
TEIL 3  
  
Als sich Remus am Morgen aufwachte und im Bett herumrollte merkte er, dass er nicht mehr allein im Bett war.  
  
Tonks lag neben ihm.  
  
Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Tonks Kleidung lag in seinem Schlafzimmer verstreut. Das war typisch Tonks, dachte er schmunzelnd. Aber er würde es auch gar nicht anders haben wollen, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr ihre Sachen rumliegen ließ.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich wegen ihm veränderte. Er liebte sie so wie sie war, mit allen Fehlern, Ecken und Kanten.  
  
Sie musste spät in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen sein und hatte sich leise ins Zimmer geschlichen. Remus hätte sie so oder so nicht gehört.  
  
Molly Weasley hatte ihm zwangsweise einen von Snapes Tränken eingeflösst und ihn in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt.  
  
Er war die Abende zuvor nervös im Haus auf und ab gelaufen.  
  
Tonks war für Albus Dumbledore und den Phönixorden unterwegs gewesen, er hatte nicht gewusst wo.  
  
Remus hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass sie nicht zurückkommen würde und er das letzte Stückchen Glück in seinem Leben auch noch verlieren würde.  
  
Aber sie war wieder da.  
Sie lag neben ihm, lebte und atmete.  
  
Wie gerne würde er sie festhalten und nicht mehr loslassen.  
  
Als sie vor ein paar Tagen gehen musste, da hatte er sie zum Abschied ganz fest in den Arm genommen und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er sie ganz doll vermissen würde.  
  
Er hatte ihre Worte zum Abschied nicht vergessen.  
  
„Abends, bevor du ins Bett gehst, dann sieh zum Himmel und denk daran, das ich zum gleichen Himmel sehe. Ich werde dir mit den Sternen eine Umarmung, einen Kuß und einen Gute-Nacht-Gruß senden."  
  
Lange betrachtete er seinen schlafenden Engel.  
Er merkte nicht einmal wie sie aufwachte, erst als ihre Hand sanft über die Wange strich.  
  
„Morgen Remus.", flüstere sie.  
„Morgen Dora.", er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste zärtlich ihre Nasenspitze.  
„Hast du mich vermisst?" „Das fragst du noch? Molly hätte mich am liebsten die ganze Zeit stupefied, so sehr hast du mir gefehlt. Dora, verlass mich nie.", bat er.  
„Niemals." „Versprochen?" „Versprochen." 


	4. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte IV

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.  
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.  
  
Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.  
  
LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE   
  
TEIL 4  
  
Es hatte angefangen zu schneien.  
  
Als sie so am Fenster stand und in die dunkle Nacht sah, wie alles so friedlich und ruhig da lag, verflüchtigten sich die sorgenvollen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.  
Für einen Abend wollte sie nicht daran denken, dass sich ihre Welt in einem Krieg befand. In einem Krieg gegen einen Verrückten.  
  
Heute Abend wollte sie einfach frei sein und die Zeit mit ihrem Freund genießen.  
Freund.  
Das war die beste Bezeichnung für ihn.  
Liebhaber passte nicht. Verlobter auch nicht, da sie einander nicht die Ehe versprochen hatten.  
  
Sollten die Zeiten jemals besser werden und darauf hoffte sie, würde sie sich ihren Träumen von Familie und Kindern hingeben. Aber nicht heute.  
  
Gedankenversunken lehnte sie den Kopf an die Wand.  
  
Sie merkte nicht, wie er zu ihr ins Zimmer trat. Auf sie zu ging. Sich hinter sich stellte und von hinten seine Arme um sie schlang.  
  
„Woran denkst du, Dora?" fragte Remus, als er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.  
„An Morgen.", sagte sie leise.  
„Irgendwann wird alles gut." „Kannst du mir das versprechen?"  
  
Remus schwieg.  
  
Sie hatten alle die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft. Auch er hatte den Traum, dass seine Kinder später einmal in einer Welt ohne Angst leben würden.  
  
Bis er jedoch an Kinder denken konnte, mussten sie alle stark sein und das Böse besiegen.  
  
Wenn der Krieg vorbei sein würde, würde er vor Tonks in die Knie gehen, ihre Hand nehmen und sie fragen, ob sie ihn zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt machen und ihn heiraten würde.  
  
Tonks drehte sich in der Umarmung um und sah Remus an, sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. In ihm spiegelte sich Liebe und Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach einer Zukunft.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schließlich beugte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen.  
  
Tonks schloss ihre Augen, und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ihr wurde wieder aufs neue bewusst ,warum sie diesen Mann so liebte.  
Es gab dafür tausend Gründe. Er ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, gab ihr das Gefühl etwas besonderes zu sein. Nicht besonders, wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten, sondern einfach besonders weil sie ,sie war.  
  
So näherte sie sich ihm wieder und nun war sie es, die sich vorbeugte und ihn sachte küsste.  
  
Es war wunderschön, seine zarten Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.  
  
Sie fühlte sich wieder lebendig, geliebt, begehrt.  
  
Als sie sich atemlos trennten sahen sie einander stumm an.  
  
„Es wird alles gut werden.", murmelte Remus bevor er sie erneut küsste. 


	5. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte V

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.  
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.  
  
Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.  
  
LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE   
  
TEIL 5  
  
Es war Weihnachten.  
  
Das Fest der Liebe und des Friedens.  
  
Am Morgen würde im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens die Bescherung stattfinden.  
  
Dieses Jahr war das Haus von Leben nur so erfüllt, die Weasleys waren mit allen Kindern gekommen, Harry und Hermine, Mundungus Fletcher, Mad-Eye Moody und Hestia Jones ebenfalls.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks saß in ihrem Zimmer und wartete ungeduldig auf Remus.  
  
Sie hielten ihre Beziehung geheim oder besser gesagt, sie versuchten ihre Beziehung nicht öffentlich zu machen. Da spätestens seitdem Fred und George Weasley sie beim Küssen erwischt hatten ihre Beziehung kein Geheimnis mehr war.  
  
Trotz allem war diese Beziehung etwas besonderes für Remus und Tonks. Sie wollten sie nur für sich haben.  
  
So wartete sie nun auf ihn, da er ihr eine Vorabbescherung, nur für sie zwei allein bestimmt, versprochen hatte.  
  
Nach einem kurzen, dreimaligen Klopfen an der Tür, was Remus Klopfzeichen war, betrat ein älterer Mann, mit weißem Bart und rotem Mantel den Raum.  
  
„Hohoho.", grüßte er sie.  
  
Verblüfft sah Tonks den Mann an. Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, erkannte sie ihn an der Farbe seiner Augen. Es war Remus. Er hatte sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet um ihr eine Freude zu machen.  
  
„Remus, du bist verrückt.", sagte sie lachend.  
„Verrückt nach dir.", erklärte er und nahm sie in die Arme.  
„Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch . . . Aber jetzt lass uns die Bescherung hinter uns bringen, der Bart kitzelt.", meinte Remus.  
  
Gemeinsam setzten sie sich aufs Bett.  
  
Noch bevor er in seine Manteltasche greifen und Tonks Geschenk herausholen konnte, hatte sie sein Gesicht schon an sich gezogen und geküsst.  
  
Danach sah sie ihn grinsend an.  
  
„Ich wollte schon immer den Weihnachtsmann küssen.", sagte Tonks.  
„Der Weihnachtsmann hat auch ein Geschenk für dich."  
  
Remus hielt ihr eine kleine, liebevoll verpackte Schachtel hin.  
Tonks nahm sie und begann, entgegen ihres üblichen Verhaltens die Schachtel vorsichtig auszupacken.  
  
„Nein", sagte sie ungläubig als sie in die Schachtel sah.  
„Ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen." „Remus, dass ist zuviel."  
  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm das Goldarmband heraus.  
  
„Gib mir deinen Arm.", forderte er sie auf.  
  
Sie tat worum er bat und er legte ihr das Armband um.  
Tonks fiel ihm vor Freude um den Hals. Es war nicht das Geschenk das für sie zählte, sondern die Geste an sich. Das er sich die Zeit dafür nahm ihr ein Geschenk zu besorgen, sich als Weihnachtsmann zu verkleiden und sie zu überraschen.  
  
„Dora, ich würde gerne aus den Sachen raus, der Bart piekt." „Ich glaube das können wir ändern.", meinte sie und knöpfte seinen Mantel auf. 


	6. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte VI

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.  
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.  
  
Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.  
  
LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE   
  
TEIL 6  
  
Nymphadora Tonks stand am Fenster des Hauses Nummer 12 Grimauldplatz, streckte sich, gähnte noch einmal herzhaft, bevor sie sich lächelnd zum Bett wandte, in dem Remus Lupin noch immer schlafend im warmen Bettzeug vergraben lag.  
  
„Remus . . . hey. . . aufwachen. . .", sanft strich sie ihm durchs Haar.  
  
Verschlafen öffnete Remus die Augen, lächelte als er Tonks erkannte.  
  
„Morgen.", murmelte er mit müder Stimme, vergrub seinen Kopf instinktiv noch etwas mehr in den Kissen, genoss die Liebkosungen der Hand, die sanft durch seine Haare strich.  
  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Tonks besorgt.  
  
Sie machte sich Sorgen um Remus, er hatte neuerdings Alpträume, schreckte oft nachts auf.  
  
Die Alpträume hatten schon ein solches Ausmaß angenommen, dass Tonks abends mit einem Zauberspruch dafür sorgte, dass kein Geräusch nach draußen, außerhalb des Zimmers, gelangen würde und das Haus und die Bewohner nicht geweckt werden würden.  
  
Remus würde es nicht wollen, wenn plötzlich Molly Weasley ganz besorgt in seinem Zimmer stand. Remus mochte Molly, aber manchmal konnte sie ihm mit ihrer mütterlichen Art einfach zu viel werden.  
  
Auch wollte er nicht, dass einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler ihn so sah.  
  
Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Tonks ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass es ihm nicht peinlich sein musste, ihr gegenüber zu zeigen und zuzugeben, dass er auch einmal schwach sein konnte.  
  
Es gab Nächte in denen sie kein Auge zu bekam, so stark waren die Alpträume die Remus wachhielten, aber er sprach nicht über seine Ängste.  
  
Tonks wußte nicht was ihn beschäftigte, was ihm Angst machte. Er wollte einfach nicht darüber reden. Weder mit ihr, noch mit jemand anderem. Sie stieß in diesem Punkt bei ihm auf taube Ohren.  
  
Sie vermutete, dass er von den Nächten seiner Verwandlungen träumte, von der Zeit als Severus Snape ihm noch keinen Trank gebraut hatte. Als er bei seinem Verwandlungen halb verrückt geworden war und er sich beinah selbst zerfleischt hatte.  
  
Über seine Verwandlungen sprach er kaum.  
  
Es war ihm peinlich ein Werwolf zu sein.  
  
Tonks aber liebte ihn so wie er war. Ob er nun ein Werwolf war oder nicht.  
  
Ihr war das egal. Für sie war er der Mann ihres Lebens.  
  
Remus öffnete seine Augen wieder, die für Sekunden erneut von der Müdigkeit überwältigt worden waren.  
  
„Ja... weil du da warst...." eine Hand legte sich in Tonks Nacken, zog sie zum Bett hinunter, verwickelte sie in einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Tonks lächelte in den Kuss hinein, genoss das Gefühl Remus so nahe zu sein, während sie sich weiter vorlehnte, Remus in die Kissen hinein drückte, um ihn noch näher zu kommen.  
  
Ihre eine Hand wanderte zu Remus Hüfte, die andere verharrte noch immer in seinen Haaren.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Remus Lupin. Vergiss das nie.", sagte sie bevor sie mit ihren Lippen erneut seinen Mund verschloss. 


	7. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte VII

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.  
  
Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.  
  
Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.  
  
LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE   
  
TEIL 7  
  
Es heißt ja ‚Männer sind die schlimmsten Patienten', aber in dem Fall war es einmal anders.  
  
In er Beziehung von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks war es Tonks, de der schlimmere Patient war.  
  
Im Moment lag sie in Remus Bett, einen seiner warmen, weichen Flanellpyjamas und dicke Wollsocken tragend, unter zwei Bettdecken vergraben und jammerte buchstäblich, dass sie die Zauberergrippe hätte und nun sterben müsse.  
  
Die Zauberergrippe war eine sehr seltene und sehr tödliche Krankheit. Es gab keine Heilung für sie.  
  
Tonks jedoch hatte sich nur einen einfachen Schnupfen geholt, wie Madame Pomfrey mit geschultem Blick schnell festgestellt hatte.  
  
Tonks hatte vor ein paar Tagen mehrere Stunden in nassen Kleidern verbracht.  
  
An einen Zauberspruch, der ihre Kleidung trocknen sollte, hatte sie nicht gedacht und nun lag sie also krank im Bett.  
  
Remus saß auf der Bettkante.  
  
Er machte ihr kalte Umschläge für die Stirn, die das Fieber senken sollten.  
  
Remus war sogar persönlich nach Hogwarts appariert und hatte Severus Snape um einen Heiltrank für Tonks gebeten, was dieser ihm mit den Worten ‚Er sei doch keine Apotheke' verwehrt hatte, aber einige Zeit später war eine Eule mit dem Heilsaft in sein Zimmer geflogen. Anonym. Remus aber wusste, dass der Trank von Severus Snape kam.  
  
Auch wenn er ihm gegenüber und auch allen anderen, sehr kaltherzig reagierte, lag tief in ihm doch ein guter Kern.  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er Tonks.  
„Schlecht. Mir tut alles weh, der Hals, der Kopf."  
  
Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Schlaf ein wenig, dann wird es dir besser gehen. Schlaf ist die beste Medizin.", sagte Remus.  
„Bleib bei mir.", bat sie ihn.  
„Ich bleibe hier.", versprach er.  
  
Schläfrig schloss Tonks die Augen und wenige Minuten später füllte nur das Geräusch ihres regelmäßigen Atems die Stille des Raumes.  
  
Remus saß still auf der Bettkante und beobachtete Tonks wie sie schlief.  
  
Seine Tonks – sie war etwas besonderes. Nicht nur weil sie ein Metamorphogus war, sondern weil sie sie war. Er liebte sie. Mit all ihren großen und kleinen Fehlern.  
  
Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, einen besonderen Menschen in seinem Leben zu haben. Den hatte er in ihr gefunden. Damals, als sie Harry vor Beginn seines fünften Schuljahres in Hogwarts bei seinen Verwandten abgeholt hatten, da war Tonks ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen. Remus hatte sie nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf vertreiben können.  
Und jetzt wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr.  
  
Remus war froh, dass er Tonks hatte, er wollte mit ihr zusammen alt werden. 


	8. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte VIII

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.

Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.

LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE 

TEIL 8

„Tonks, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Ginny Weasley war ins Kaminzimmer des Hauptquartiers des Phönixordens gekommen und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Außer Tonks und ihr war niemand im Raum. Was auch gut war, denn Ginny hatte ein Problem und ihr war außer Tonks niemand eingefallen mit dem sie darüber reden konnte.  
Zu ihrer Mutter wollte sie nicht gehen. Mütter reagierten bei bestimmten Themen sehr sonderbar. Hermine schied auch aus, da Ginny eine Ahnung hatte wie deren Reaktion aussah, außerdem war Hermine irgendwo im Haus zusammen mit Harry verschwunden. Die beiden waren beschäftigt.

„Was gibt's?" fragte Tonks.

Ginny setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch.

„Nun. . . . ich, . . . du . . . . Ich . . . Also. . . Nun", stotterte Ginny rum „Was möchtest du wissen?" „Aber nicht meiner Mutter sagen." „Was soll ich Molly nicht sagen?" „Das . . . . Nun. . . ." „Ginny, wenn du mir die Frage nicht stellst, dann kann ich sie nicht beantworten."

Ginny atmete tief durch.

„Wie fühlt es sich an verliebt zu sein?" fragte Ginny dann, nachdem sie all ihren Mut zusammengenommen hatte.

Tonks sah Ginny einen Moment perplex an.

„Wie kommst du gerade darauf mich zu fragen? Warum nicht deine Mutter?" antwortete Tonks mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Weil meine Mutter nur überreagiert wenn ich sie das frage." „Und Hermine?" „Mit Harry beschäftigt." „Dann müsste sie doch eigentlich wissen was Liebe ist." „Ich frage aber dich. . . . Tonks, bitte."

Tonks unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie mit einem Kind mal dieses Gespräch führen würde. Sicher, irgendwann vielleicht doch mal, wenn sie eigene Kinder hatte, aber doch nicht so schnell.

„Für jeden fühlt sich das Verliebtsein anders an.", erwiderte Tonks dann.  
„Wie fühlt es sich für dich an?" fragte Ginny neugierig.  
„Es fühlt sich an, als wenn Tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch herumfliegen. Es gibt Nächte da kann ich nicht schlafen, weil ich an ihn denken muss. . . . Verliebt sein musst du dir vorstellen, du kannst nicht essen, nicht schlafen, nichts tun ohne an ihn zu denken, du hast das Gefühl du greifst nach den Sternen und hast die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen.", sagte Tonks.  
„Wow." „Halt unbeschreiblich. Aber so ungefähr fühlt es sich an." „Danke Tonks."

Ginny stand auf und verschwand aus dem Kaminzimmer, gerade in dem Moment als es Remus Lupin betrat.

„Na meine Schöne", begrüßte er Tonks und setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Wo warst du?" „Molly in der Küche helfen, den Tisch decken." „Das hätte doch ich-", begann Tonks.  
„Du weißt doch, Molly liebt ihr Geschirr.", unterbrach er sie und spielte dabei auf ihre Ungeschicktheit an.  
„Du hättest mich vor dem Gespräch mit Ginny bewahren können." „Worum ging es?" fragte Remus.  
„Verliebt sein." „Aha." „Sie wollte wissen wie sich das anfühlt." „Und was hast du geantwortet?" „Nett."

Tonks unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Sie liebte es Remus zu necken.

„In mich verliebt sein fühlt sich also nett an?"

Es war eigentlich mehr eine rhethorische Frage.

„Fühlt sich das auch nett an?" fragte er und küsste sie.

Sie trennten sich erst, als sie dachten, dass wenn der Kuss auch nur eine Sekunde länger gedauert hätte, ihnen schwarz vor Augen geworden wäre und dies nicht aus Leidenschaft.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Remus und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. 


	9. Liebe wie Zuckerwatte IX

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.

Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.

LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE 

TEIL 9

Nervös ging Remus Lupin in seinem Zimmer im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens vor dem Spiegel auf und ab.

Er hatte sich genau überlegt was er ihr sagen würde.

Er hatte sich hingesetzt und alles aufgeschrieben, es auswendig gelernt, damit ihm nachher nicht die Worte fehlen würden.

Seine Anzüge hatte er aus dem Schrank genommen und zusammen mit seinem Umhängen aufs Bett gelegt.

Remus wollte bei ihr einen guten Eindruck machen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er etwas falsch machen, das war ihm einfach zu wichtig was er vorhatte.

Alles was er an Kleidung besaß war, wenn er ehrlich war, schäbig. Nicht geeignet.

„Verdammt.", fluchte er, als er auf seiner guten braunen Cordhose einen Kaffeefleck entdeckte.

Das er den Fleck mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch hätte entfernen können kam ihm nicht in den Sinn als er die Hose auszog und nur noch mit einem halbaufgeknöpften weißen Hemd und seiner Boxershorts vor dem Spiegel stand.

„Remus Lupin, du bist wirklich unfähig. Du kriegst auch nichts hin.", schimpfte er mit sich.

Der Strauß rote Rosen, den er vor einer Weile in London besorgt hatte, welkte auch schon langsam vor sich hin.

„Hoffentlich läuft wenigstens alles glatt wenn ich sie frage", murmelte er und begann seine Worte, die er später zu ihr sagen würde, zu rezitieren,„Geliebte Nymphadora, Tonks, als du damals in mein Leben tratst, da dachte ich, wie kann so jemand wie du nur eine Aurorin sein. Mit der Zeit lernte ich den Menschen hinter der Metamorphogus-Fassade kennen. Ich erkannte, dass du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist, die Frau, die ich über alles liebe. Es fällt mir nicht leicht heute hier zu stehen und dich das zu fragen, aus Angst, dass du mich abweisen könntest. Das Risiko muss ich jedoch eingehen, Nymphadora Tonks, willst du meine Frau werden."

„Ja.", sagte plötzlich eine ihm wohlvertraute Stimme.

Erstaunt wirbelte Remus herum und sah Tonks im geöffneten Türrahmen stehen.

„Tonks. . Ich .. . Du. . . Aber. . . Wie. . ." „Das war wunderschön Remus. Ich liebe dich."

Sie betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Du willst mich wirklich heiraten?" fragte Remus ungläubig.  
„Wer kann bei so einem Heiratsantrag schon widerstehen?"

Abrupt sah er an sich herunter. Er bot ein Bild für Götter, in seinen Boxershorts, wirre Haare, das Hemd halboffen. Er hatte doch alles perfekt machen wollen.

Aber am Ende war es egal gewesen.

Seine Tonks hatte ja gesagt. Seine Tonks wollte ihn heiraten. Seine Frau werden.

Remus nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit und borge sie mir nur für diese FF aus.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister die diese FF für mich betat.

Wir haben uns per AIM darüber unterhalten wie romantische FF's sein können und da wollt ich ihr eine FF schreiben, die wie Zuckerwatte ist, rosarot und plüschig, kuschlig, niedlich, fluffig – all das.

Dies wid der letzte Teil dieser Reihe sein. Lieben dank für die Reviews an: Maria3261102, Kasiopaja, Soulsister3000, Mandy Rosalie, Helios ½, kiki, Ninaissaja, Yaojin, Trisha'sDesire Mariacharly und Miss Shirley-Blythe.

LIEBE WIE ZUCKERWATTE 

EPILOG

Jedes Märchen hat ein Happy-End. Jede gute Geschichte hat ein glückliches Ende.

So auch die Geschichte von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks.

Heute war ein besonders wichtiger Tag für die Beiden. Heute wollten Beide ihre Liebe offiziell machen und heiraten.

Tonks stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich von allen Seiten.

Sie trug eine klassische hochgeschlossene Hochzeitsrobe die sehr figurbetont geschnitten und dezent mit Perlen bestickt war und einen enganliegenden kleine Stehkragen hatte. Ihr Haar war heute hellbraun, sie hatte es hochgesteckt und mit kleinen weißen Blüten verziert.

Gleich würde sie in die Winkelgasse apparieren und mit Remus zusammen beim Zauberministerium ihre Ehe registrieren lassen.

Tonks und er hatten es so gewollt, eine kleine, heimliche Hochzeit. Es war schwer gewesen diese Hochzeit geheim zu halten, aber Remus und sie hatten nach langem hin und her überlegt, dass sie kein großes Aufsehen und vor allem keine große Feier wollten.

Am Abend dann so ganz nebenbei erwähnen, dass sie nun Misses Remus Lupin war.

Schnell zog sie ihren schwarzen Umhang über und apparierte in die Winkelgasse.

„Hallo schöne Frau.", hörte sie hinter sich die ihr ach so vertraute Stimme ihres Freundes.  
„Remus"  
„Du siehst umwerfend aus"  
„Danke."

Tonks drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, so dass er die Hochzeitsrobe von allen Seiten bewundern konnte. Ihren Umhang hatte sie zuvor abgelegt und ihm gegeben.

Doch nun griff sie wieder danach, zog ihn an und setzte die Kapuze auf. Tonks wollte nicht das man sie erkannte, auch wenn sie heute auf ihr Markenzeichen, ihr pinkes Haar, verzichtet hatte. Jeder der sie kannte, zumindest gut kannte, würde sie auch so erkennen und wenn sie mit Remus zusammen war, dann sowieso.

Diese Hochzeit, dieser Moment, das war etwas, dass die Beiden für sich allein haben wollten und genau wie ihre Liebe im Moment mit niemanden teilen wollten.

In dieser Welt, in der sich alles so rasend schnell änderte, da war die Liebe die einzige Konstante. Wie sagte man so schön? Liebe ist.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich nun auf, um ihre Verbindung registrieren zu lassen.

Es war keine große Sache und nach fünf Minuten standen sie wieder in der Winkelgasse.

Nun Mann und Frau.

ENDE 


End file.
